the Last Breath: Feeling
by Ochie94
Summary: I can't stay in this world any longer. But, I hope that what I have done and I will do, will give happiness to those dear to me. Character Death. OC. Mysteries
1. Hyper Intuition

This is another part of **_the Last Breath_**. This part will reveal about the mysteries about Tsuna, Oscurità Famiglia and Vongola Ottavo.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Hyper Intuition_

Eight figures sat around a big round meeting table. They had that serious look on their faces. Though, there were two people who didn't show it. One had a bored look while the other had an uninterested face.

One man who had brunet hair looked over those people who sat in front of him. "So...What do you think about it?" he asked while raising a slice of paper in his hand.

"Juudaime! It must be a trap!" a man with silver hair and red shirt said angrily.

Another man with short spiky black hair agreed with the silver haired man. "Hayato is right. The Oscurità Famiglia had been missing this whole time, and now they showed up suddenly only to invite us to their mansion. It must be a trap, Tsuna."

The man who was now known as Hayato said again, "And that invitation's choice of words is really weird and sound dangerous, Juudaime."

_Tsuna_ eyed the invitation again for the umpteenth time. Actually, it was a simple invitation if you simply glance at it. Tsuna turned the invitation to look at the blank page. He lit up his Sky Flame and some sentences appeared on the blank white page.

* * *

_The sun had gone set and the moon rises._

_With the moonlight, we come back to this world to bring you the darkness._

_The First had closed their eyes._

_The Second had calmed down._

_The Third had left._

_The Forth had lost his way._

_The Fifth had turned away._

_The Sixth had no faith._

_The Seventh had no hope._

_The Eighth had been tortured to death._

_The Ninth had lost everything._

_And The Tenth will be destroyed._

_Leaving nothing but memories._

* * *

_What does_ _Oscurità mean with these sentences? First...Second...Third...Ninth...Tenth... Is it about the Vongola's bosses?_ Tsuna thought. _And The Tenth will be destroyed; leaving nothing but memories._ Suddenly, his Hyper Intuition flared up again. Tsuna bit his lip. _This is not a good thing._ He thought as he gulped down his nervousness he rarely felt.

"Juudaime?" Hayato's voice broke him from his thought.

"What's wrong, Hayato?" Tsuna asked as he saw worried looks on his guardians' faces.

The Storm Guardian eyed him worriedly. "Juudaime...What should we do about it?"

The Decimo threw some glance toward his guardians and then eyed the invitation in his hand again. He thought again. _What should we do? This invitation states clearly that They threw a war between us._ His Hyper Intuition flared up again, this time he couldn't stand the intensity of it anymore._ My Hyper Intuition..._

The man looked up from the paper in his hands. He eyed his guardians with serious face. "This will be dangerous. Be prepared." he said with finality and then left the meeting room.

* * *

Hayato watched as his one and only Boss walked out of the meeting room. When the door closed, he eyed his fellow guardians. "Did you see it?"

They looked at each other and nodded slightly. Takeshi sighed, "Yes, Tsuna's expression just now was...I can't find any word to describe it."

"Bossu's face looked so... anxious...worried...and... scared." Chrome said in a soft and worried voice.

Another man with short spiky silver hair added, "That invitation must be extremely dangerous."

A teenager put his palms on his face. "Ryohei-nii is right...it seems...this situation is much worse than _that time_."

They didn't say anything. _That_ time's experience was scaring them to death. At _that_ time, Tsuna's face also looked anxious, though not as bad as what they had just seen.

Lambo opened his mouth again, "I hope this time Tsuna-nii won't..."

BANG!

They turned their heads to see a black haired man bang the table with his hand. His long bangs covered his darkened steely grey eyes. "I'm leaving." With that he left the 6 figures in the meeting room.

"Oya, Oya...It seems that the birdie is still scared." a man with indigo hair said mockingly.

"Mukuro-sama." the only woman there said, trying to keep her counterpart under control.

Hayato sighed. "Of course he is." He agreed with Mukuro. "Hibari is...after all, Juudaime's lover. And he is also the first one who found Juudaime _that_ time."

"Tsuna's condition that time was so dangerous. He could've died if we came late." Ryohei said with thoughtful expression.

Another silence filled the room. Then, the silence was broken by the male Mist Guardian. "Then, let's just do our best to prevent the unwanted things." With that he stood up and left the room. Soon, Chrome followed him. Ryohei and Lambo walked out too, leaving the Rain and Storm Guardian to talk.

"We don't know what might happen..." Hayato said as he looked at the invitation which was left behind by Tsuna.

"That's true...let's just hope that there won't be anything dangerous like _that_ time." Takeshi said.

"...But, Juudaime's expression..."

"Tsuna is strong, Hayato. Stop worrying." Takeshi said to decrease the worry in the Storm Guardian's mind and in his mind too.

Hayato wanted to protest, "...But, at _that_ time..."

"This time, we'll be with him!" Takeshi's shout cut off Hayato's protest. Takeshi said again with softer voice, "This time, we'll be with him. We'll protect him. So, you don't have to worry."

Hayato didn't say anything more. _Takeshi is right. This time, we'll be with him. We can protect him._ With that thought in his mind. He looked up at the blue sky. _Yeah...we'll protect him._

* * *

**_Tsuna's POV_**

I walked down the hallway toward my office. I can still feel the uneasiness in my chest because of my Hyper Intuition. I walked faster and finally I see the door of my office room. I open the door and immediately shut myself inside my office. My body slid down to the floor in kneeling position. I clutched my suit using my right hand. I closed my eyes and try to calm down my rapid breathing.

When I felt calm enough, I opened my eyes again. The familiar sight of my office calmed me more. I run my fingers along my spiky hair. _This is really bad. My Hyper Intuition keeps flaring up._ I stood up from my kneeling position and walked toward my desk. I stop before my chair. _Oscurità?_ _Why do they suddenly show up now?_ I looked at the book on my desk. _**Vongola History**_. I take the book and open it.

_In this book is the written Vongola History since Primo time. But, there are only small amounts of article about Oscurità._ I read the book for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Actually, Oscurità Famiglia was a disguise for Vongola's secret squad made by Vongola Terzo. They help Vongola to research for drugs and medicine. Under Vongola's bosses command, they had helped Vongola a lot. It ran smoothly until one day, there was a fight between Oscurità's Boss and Vongola Settimo. The cause of the fight wasn't written in the book. Even after Daniella inherited Vongola as Vongola Ottavo, the commotion was still going on between them.

One day, Vongola Ottavo went to Oscurità's headquarters to discuss about their alliances. But she left the headquarters with fury in her tail. Nobody knew about what happened inside the meeting room besides Vongola Ottavo and Oscurità Quinto. But, everyone knew that some months later after the meeting, the Oscurità Famiglia disappeared. Leaving nothing, Ottavo had commanded her guardians and subordinates to search for them, but they never succeeded.

* * *

_Until days ago, their whereabouts was unknown. And suddenly, 3 days ago they sent the invitation._ I closed the book and placed it on my desk again. I turned around to face the glass window. _What are they planning? And why does my Hyper Intuition keep flaring up? Should I go there?_

_._

_._

_._

To be continued

* * *

So, what do you think about it? I hope that you like it.

Please review. :D

See you next chapter!


	2. Investigation

I'm sorry for the long wait. Things happen.

Anyway, I am wondering have you read the other part of this story? **_the Last Breath_**and **_Recollection_**? If you haven't please read them first, especially **_the Last Breath_**. You might get confused if you only read this story.

* * *

Here is the next chapter.

Please Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Investigation_

_~The day when Vongola go into Oscurità's mansion~_

They're walking along the hallway of Oscurità's mansion. Tsuna walked side by side with Hayato and Takeshi, followed by Lambo and Ryohei, then Mukuro and Chrome. Lastly, Kyoya walked not far behind them.

Tsuna felt his Hyper Intuition tell him that there was _something_ in _some_ room. He glanced at the door and found nothing weird on it. _What is that room?_ He thought while walking away toward the meeting room.

When they reached the room, Oscurità's subordinates opened the door for them. Tsuna walked in first and he was greeted by a blonde haired man, "Hello, Vongola. Please have a seat." Tsuna walked forward and sat in front of the blonde haired man.

Tsuna eyed the man cautiously. He sat relaxed on his seat. The man's sapphire blue eyes looked at him warmly. And his lip always made a wide smile. _He doesn't look dangerous. But, my Hyper Intuition keeps warning me. This man may up to no good._

* * *

It had been a half hour and they talked about anything. Earlier they talked about an alliance between them, but the topic had changed into silly topic. The Oscurità's Boss often throws some jokes as if they were in a cafe having a friendly lunch together.

While listening to the man's talking, Tsuna tried to remember about Oscurità Famiglia. There was a rumour about Oscurità that they were the ones who caused Octavo's death. But there was no evidence about it. Besides, it had been a long time ago. It's hard to do any investigation now.

**_~Flashback, two days ago, Tsuna's POV~_**

"Juudaime!"

I look up from my paperwork when I hear Hayato barge into my office, "Hayato?"

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, Juudaime. But, you have to take a look at this." he says while pointing at page in the book he held.

I take the book from his hand and read the sentences.

_Case: Octavo's sudden death_

_Eh?_ I look at the book cover. _"__Unrevealed Mysteries in Vongola History" written by..._I can't figure out the name. There were some scratches on it. As if someone tried to hide it. I open the book again and read it. The contents of the book were like a diary of someone. Instead of mentioning someone's name, the person who writes this used 'I' to tell his/her deduction about Octavo's death.

_People said that Octavo was in a war. I asked her Guardians and her son, Timoteo. At first they didn't want to let out a single thing, but after I convinced them to tell me, they told me that Octavo's death was odd._

_When I asked them further, they said that several months ago, Octavo coughed a lot of blood. The famiglia was in panic because Octavo was supposed to be healthy. She always kept her health and rarely got sick. Doctor said that he couldn't find the cause at all. He said that she was healthy and none of her organs malfunctioned. Because of that, some people thought that Octavo was poisoned. But, that thought soon disappeared because the doctor said that there was no poison. Since that time, Octavo's condition didn't get any better, she often coughs blood and sometimes she got a heart attack. Everyone felt pity when they saw Octavo's weakening state._

_Until one day, one of the subordinates said that if the Oscurità was still there, they might save Octavo. They remembered that time when Octavo and Oscurità Quinto had a meeting. Octavo left the meeting with fury and then Oscurità disappeared without a trace. Did something happen between them? That question plagued everyone's mind at that time, and some conclude that Octavo's weakening state was because of the Oscurità._

_Then, one of Vongola's enemies who knew about Octavo's condition held a war between Vongola and them. It was Vongola was about to win, but Octavo got heart attack and the enemy took advantage of it and killed Octavo. In the end, Vongola won the war because Octavo's Guardians and Timoteo killed the enemy's boss and wiped out that famiglia._

_That was the only thing I heard from Octavo's Guardians and Timoteo about Octavo's death. The main problem was Octavo's weakening state. If Octavo didn't get the heart attack, she wouldn't have died that time. I asked them about Octavo's meeting with Oscurità Boss, but they also didn't know about it._

_I used my privilege to investigate that case. I checked Octavo's office; I couldn't find anything about her meeting with the Oscurità. I was about to give up, then I saw an odd motif on the wallpaper in her office. I walked closer and examined the wallpaper. The wallpaper uses the Vongola Crest as its motif. But, there was one design that was different._

The text ended there. I wanted to go further, but two following pages were torn off. _Wallpaper?_ I look around my office. _Octavo's office was the Vongola Bosses' office. It means that office is this room._ I squinted my eyes to look over the wallpaper.

"Juudaime...what's wrong?" I look at Hayato. _I forgot that he is still here._

"Is there something you are searching for, Juudaime?" he asks again. _Should I tell him?...My intuition said no._

"Nothing, Hayato," I say while looking at him.

His face was unsure. He asked me again, "Really?"

I smile at him and say, "Really, Hayato."

"If Juudaime says so."

"Anyway, Hayato, where did you find this book?" I ask him while raising the book.

"Ah, I found it in the library. I was searching about the Oscurità and I found that book." He raises his eyebrow.

I hummed lowly and eyed the book. I looked up at Hayato again, "Is this all?" He nods, "Thank you, Hayato. You can go now." I watched as he walked out, bowed at me and closed the door.

"Now, to find the different design," I stood up and looked around.

* * *

_Where's it?_ I have searched for the motif for almost 15 minutes. But, I still can't find it. _Is it really in this room?_ Then, I remembered when Nono guided me around Vongola Headquarters. He said that after he inherited Vongola, Nono made some changes in Vongola Headquarters. _But, where is it?_

I walked out from my office to find Hayato. _Where is he? Maybe in library again._

"SHUT UP! JUST FINISH IT!"

Speak of the devil. I hear his voice coming from Lambo's office. _It seems they are bicker again_. I sigh at that thought. "Hayato, are you there?" I shouted while knocking on the door.

The door was opened by Hayato. Behind him, Lambo waves his hand at me. "Juudaime, do you need something?" he asked excitedly while letting me into the room.

"Hayato, do you know where we kept the blue print of Vongola's headquarters?"

"Blue print? Yes, I know, Juudaime. But, what for?" he asks confused.

"There is something I need to check. Tell me where it is."

"Let me guide you there, Juudaime." He grabbed my wrist enthusiastically. We walk out from the room. Before he closes the door, Hayato shouts at Lambo annoyed, "You should have finished the paperwork when I come back." With that, he bangs the door close.

"What's wrong, Hayato?" I ask as he takes (drags) me to who know where.

"That Stupid Cow doesn't want to finish his paperwork again." I sigh and mentally face palmed. _Lambo is very lazy when it comes to paperwork._

We walk for 3 minutes, and now we stand in front of Giannini's office. Pointing at the door in front me, I ask uncertainly, "Here?" when I see Hayato nods, I knocked the door.

There was no answer. I knocked again, this time harder. Still no answer. I was about to knock the door again when Hayato impatiently barged in and shouted, "Where the fuck are you? Juudaime is here!"

I looked into the room to find Hayato shouting and pointing his finger at those people who didn't pay any attention at him at all. I sigh, "Enough, Hayato."

I walked towards them and I placed my hand on Irie Shouichi's shoulder. He jumped and turned around, "Eh? Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

"I need Vongola's headquarters' blue print." I say. He called Giannini who doing who know what. When he gets his attention, he says that I need Vongola's headquarters' blue print now.

Immediately, Giannini got it for me. "Here, Juudaime."

I opened the blue print and study it. "This is the new blue print, isn't it? Do you have the old one?" I looked at Giannini who immediately searched for it.

"Tsuna, why do you need it?" Irie asked me.

I only answered, "There is something I need to check."

Giannini came back with the blue print in his hand. I took it and study it. _My office is new room. It means that design is not there. _I look at the old one. _Vongola's boss's office is there. _I compared it with the new one. _And that room is... the meeting room._

"Thank you, Giannini." I left the room in hurry. I heard Hayato run after me, shouting. "Juudaime, where are you going?"

I run toward the meeting room. When I reached it, I barged into it. I catched my breath.

"Juudaime!"

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Tsuna-nii"

"Oya, oya, what are you running for, Vongola?"

"Bossu?"

"Running in the hallway, I'll bite you to death." _It seems that Hayato's shouts caught everyone's attention._

"Wait here." I closed the door and locked it. I can hear them shout, ask me what's wrong. _I can't let them know about it. My hyper Intuition said so._ I look over the room and search for the design.

I let my Hyper Intuition guide me. I walked to one of the corners. _It's!_ I found the design. No surprise no one could find it. It was in the corner of the room where no one will pay any attention to.

I squinted my eyes to examine the design. There are some sentences written on it.

_With shell to protect the family._

_And key to open the past._

_We will reveal the truth and secrets._

_Find the jewels where everything began._

_May your ring and flame guide you._

_The truth and secrets are in your hand._

_What does it mean?_ I read the sentences again.

…

'With shell to protect family'_ Vongola Famiglia?_

_…_

'And key to open the past we will reveal the truth and secrets,' _I can't understand it. Does it mean that this will lead me to find the truth and secrets about the past?_

…

'Find the jewels,' _Jewels? The truth and secrets?_ 'Where everything began' _Began...beginning? ...First? ...PRIMO!_

_…_

I read the first sentence again. 'Shell to protect the family,' _If I combine the first and forth sentences, it can mean Vongola Primo Famiglia!_ _Then the next sentences are also the same._

_…_

'And key to open the past; may your ring and flame guide you,' _It means the ring and flame will be the key to open the past._ I looked at my ring. _Ring and flame, Vongola Ring._

_…_

'We will reveal the truth and secrets. The truth and secret are in your hand. '_I will know the truth and secrets._

_…_

I smiled when I can finally understand it. _But, _'where everything began' _where can I find the Vongola Primo Famiglia? Portrait? Better check it._

I walked towards the door and unlock it. The door suddenly opened. My Guardians were still there, "Juudaime! What are you doing? And why did you have to lock the door?" I felt that the other guardians wanted to ask the same thing.

I smile at them, "There is something I need to check and I am not allowed to let you know about it."

"What do you mean, Tsunayoshi?" I look at Kyoya and smile.

"It's a secret between Vongola Bosses." _Yes, it is. This room was actually the Vongola's Bosses' office. It means no one besides the Vongola's Boss is allowed to know. Does Nono know about it?_

I dismissed them and they go reluctantly, they were curious about it. When they had left, I started to walk. _Now, I have to check the Vongola Primo Famiglia's portrait. As far as I know, there are 4 Vongola Primo Famiglia's portraits in this headquarter._

* * *

Right now, I was back in my office again. I had checked all portraits. But I couldn't find anything. _Am I wrong?_ 'where everything began' _what does it mean?_

My train of thought was cut off when I heard knocking on my door. "Come in."

"Juudaime, you have stayed in this room too long. Would you like to have a cup of coffee?" I saw Hayato walk into my room, bringing two cups of coffee.

I smiled at him and stretched out my hand to take the cup. "Thank you, Hayato." Hayato smiled at me. The room fell into silence with the soft sipping sound coming from both of us. The silence made me think about what I am searching, "Hayato?"

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong, Juudaime?"

"What do you think..." I stopped, hesitant to continue.

He gives me a confused look, "Think about what, Juudaime?"

"Do you know 'where everything began' is?" _I hope Hayato knows it._

Hayato narrows his eyes in confusion. "What's began, Juudaime?"

I thought for a second. "Vongola Famiglia. Where do you think Vongola Famiglia began?"

I watched Hayato as he grabbed his chin in a thinking pose. Then he made a silent 'oh!' and turns to look at me, "It can be in this Headquarter, Juudaime!"

I rubbed my temple in defeat. _I already know about that, but where exactly is that?_ I asked him again, "What about Vongola Primo Famiglia?"

"Eh?" He seemed surprised by the question.

"I mean...if I asked you to get the Vongola Primo Famiglia...where would you search for it?" Hayato crosses his arms in front of his chest, deep in thought.

He looked at me again, "It's hard question, Juudaime..."

"...I see..." I felt my will fade. I slapped my face mentally. _I can't give up at a time like this._

"...But..." Hayato's voice catches my attention back. "If I have to find it, I would search for it everywhere I can think of; such as, Juudaime's office."

_Eh? Here? What..._ "What do you mean, Hayato?"

I can see him grinning at me, "Juudaime, don't say in what shape I should get Vongola Primo Famiglia, right?" I watched him walk towards my bookshelves and take out a book. "I can give you this, Juudaime." He walked towards me and put the book he took on my desk.

I looked at the book carefully as Hayato took a seat, "Vongola History?" I looked up at him again, asking for explanation.

"In this book is the written Vongola History since Vongola Primo." He is still grinning. "This way, I have gotten Vongola Primo Famiglia in a text."

It clicks on my mind. My eyes widened in realization. _I didn't think about it. And if Hayato is right, then maybe there are some hints about it._

"Juudaime?"

Hayato's voice shot me from my thoughts. I looked up and smile at him. "Thank you, Hayato."

"Eh?" He looked confused, but smiled nonetheless. "I don't know what I did, but if it helps you, I'm glad."

Hayato stood up from the sofa he had sat on. "I'll take my leave."

Before he opened the door, I asked him again, "Hayato, if you are not busy, please get me all the books that have the Vongola Primo Famiglia in it."

He blinked in confusion. "All?" when he saw that I nod at him, he answered while opening the door, "I'll get it for you, Juudaime." With that, he walked outside and closed the door.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

_After that, Hayato brought me tons of books. I've spent my 2 days to read some of it, but I still can't find any clues about it._ I looked up at the man seated in front of me, Oscurità's Boss. He is still rambling about his attempts to rebuild the Oscurità Famiglia.

"...With that, the Oscurità Famiglia was up again and that made me the Oscurità Settimo." he finishes his story. The blonde haired man smiled widely at me and I only smiled back, don't know what to do.

I watched him warily as he smiled so innocently at me. _What is his motive to call us here? Then, suddenly my Hyper Intuition flares up more than before. What's wrong? __I glance at every corner of the room, but I didn't see any odd things. I leaned back into the sofa I sat in and raised my hand to prop my chin. That gesture sends a warning to my guardians. I can feel them stiffen a bit._

_I was about to say something when my Hyper Intuition told me to stand up. Without any thought I stood up and I could see that the blonde haired man in front of me had pointed his gun at me and his subordinates had pointed their guns at my Guardians._

I bite my lips for a while before I say, "Playing violent, Oscurità?" It was more like a statement than asking.

I saw him smirk at me and he fired his gun. I crouched down to dodge the bullet, but it seems he had predicted it, he shoot at my foot. Thanks to my reflex, I was able to dodge it too by jumping to the left. He continued to shoot at me, and I keep dodging the upcoming bullets. Soon, his gun lacked of bullet. We glare at each other. And in the meantime, I can hear the sound of guns firing, steel clanking, something cracking.

I can see him twitching a bit, and immediately he drops his gun and jumps toward me to send a punch. I raise my foot to kick his hand. Wrong move, he catches my foot. Then, I hear, "Juudaime!"

A bullet was shot by Hayato towards the Oscurità's Boss. He loosened his grip on my foot while dodging the bullet. Taking advantage of the situation, I kicked him in his side. He crouches down, holding his side. He looked up with a menacing smile and stood up again. I turned to my Hyper Dying Will Mode. He gave off a dark aura as if saying, _don't you dare to mess with me._ He took out another gun and began to shoot at me. While dodging, I ran forward and tried to land some hits on him.

* * *

_He is strong._ I thought after minutes of fighting. I can see both of us were panting heavily. I kept my eyes on him, but my Hyper Intuition warns me about my Guardians. I glance back at my Guardian. _Where is Lambo?_ I frantically looked around the room, forgetting about the enemy in front of me. Then, I found Lambo cornered by some subordinates. I run toward them and knocked them down.

The fight ended when Oscurità's subordinates were all knocked down._ Oscurità Settimo is missing. It seems he sneaked out when my attention was on Lambo._ I'm already out of my HDW Mode and now I was checking my Guardians. They didn't get any serious wounds, just simple scratches that shouldn't be worried about.

I glanced around the room. _There are no threats in this room. Why does my Hyper Intuition flare up?_ "We should go now." We quickly walked out from the room to see the hallway was on fire.

_We have to go now._ "Run! NOW!" we started to run toward the exit, which was far away from where we are right now. _Why did they burn this mansion? Are they planning to burn us alive?_

I can hear my intuition shout to me. "Minna, hurry up! My intuition told me that something bad will happen soon!"

We ran faster and faster. Then my eyes catch the sight of a door. I suddenly stopped right in front of the door. _What is it? Why is my intuition flaring up more? Should I check it out? Some parts of me tell me to go inside. But, the other parts tell me not to. What's wrong with this room? I can feel fear radiate from this room. Who could give out such a thick feeling like this? Besides,_ I glance back at my Guardians who looked at me with confusion and worry._ Why is it only me who can feel it?_

"Juudaime? What's wrong?" Hayato's voice brings me back to reality. I could feel his worry that urges me to run again. But...

"There is something I need to confirm. Please run first and wait for me outside." I said while staring at the door in front of me. The fear started to creep into my mind. _I have to check this room._

"Juudaime?" Hayato asked uncertainly, he doesn't want to leave me alone. _I'm sorry, Hayato. But all of you have to leave this mansion now. My intuition tells me that things will be much worse if all of you come with me into this room._

"Hayato. Go. Now" I raised my voice to give a warning. _I'm serious Hayato. Please leave and be safe._

Then, I heard them running again. I sighed in relief when my intuition didn't flare up too much. But, the fear radiating from the room started to overwhelm my mind. My body started to tremble slightly. And I can feel my heart beating faster. I raised my right hand to my left chest and clutched my suit. My hand can feel each fast beating of my heart. _I have to calm down._ I take a deep breath. But, the smoke made it harder for me to calm myself. It scares me more.

Finally, I can take a hold of myself. My Guardians had run far away. Maybe they almost reached the exit from this mansion. I walked towards the closed door and open it slightly. My intuition didn't flare up, neither does it calm down. So I opened the door wider and walked in.

The sights of grey walls welcome me. I stepped forward on the dirty-look floor. I threw a glance around the room. Then my eyes fell onto the sight of a girl sitting in the corner of the room. _Who is this girl? And why is she here?_

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

So, that's it! the Second Chapter of this story.

What do you think about it? Please review.

See you again! :DDD


	3. The Girl, Poison and Shamal

Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_The Girl, Poison and Shamal_

I walked slowly towards that girl. I took the sight into my mind. The girl, she had short black hair and she was wearing a grey patient gown. Then, my eyes fell to her foot. Her left foot is chained to the grey wall behind her. I knelled in front of her.

I smiled at her to not scare her and said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I looked at her foot again. I lit up my sky flame and used it to cut the chain. Then, I reached for her foot to check her bruises. But suddenly she shouted. My Hyper Intuition told me to move. I moved to my left and turned around. There standing was the Oscurità Boss; in his hand is a blade.

Then, I noticed that we were surrounded by his subordinates. I glared at him. "What are you actually planning?"

He is smirking. "Well...I'm planning for this." He raised his hand and his subordinates cought my arms, preventing me from moving around.

I tried to struggle, but their holds on me tightened as I struggled harder. I looked at him again. "What do you want?"

"No need to rush, Vongola Decimo. No need to rush." He walked closer to me and said again, "Our famiglia has already had a grudge towards the Vongola since decades ago. We've tried every with every chance we got to destroy the Vongola, but we never succeeded. So this time, we tried again and it seems this plan will go...somewhat well," He shrugs his shoulder.

"Well..." He walked away to grab a chair and pulled it toward me. He sets the chair facing me and he sits on it. He began to talk. I narrowed my eyes. _Why does he tell me his plan? And his expression...Is he looking down on me?_

I looked at him sternly. I watched as he changed his expression. _He is like Byakuran. He acts as if all of these things are games._

Then, he looked at the girl behind me. "That girl...she was bait to make you come into this room." _Bait? How that could work?_ Then, I remembered about my Hyper Intuition. _It seems he knows about my Hyper Intuition and is taking advantage of it._

He looked at me again. "But, you made an unexpected move. You told you guardians to leave you and then came into this room alone."

_Eh? Unexpected move? My Guardians? Leave? Came alone? Did he plan that I would come into this room with my Guardians? ... No. He...didn't mean to..._ I asked him, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me. I can feel my fear start to build up. _No...Please...Not my Guardians..._ He opens his mouth, "Actually...I planned to kill you and your Guardians together, here." _Oh no!_ I can feel the fear was already overwhelming me.

He smiled at me. "Scared, Vongola?" I gritted my teeth as he is chuckling. "But, congratulations! You saved your famiglia from death!" He smiled widely, which somehow creeped me.

He stood up from the chair, "So, as a reward for saving your famiglia..." He walked forward while his right hand was searching for something in his suit pocket.

_What? What is he going to do?_ My Hyper intuition flared up at the sight of him. I tried to struggle again. But, still, I can't move.

He chuckled. "Calm down, Vongola. Your intuition is warning you, isn't it?" _Yes, he knows about my Hyper intuition._ He continues, "Its right. What we are going to do is really dangerous for your life. So be prepared for your reward." He was about to take something out from his pocket, but I am forced to lower my head, so I can't see what it is.

I wanted to struggle, but the subordinates held me still. Then, I felt something pierce into my nape. _What is it?_ I felt my energy start to leave me as something was injected into my veins.

The subordinates loosened their hold on me and I fell to the grey tiled floor. I wanted to raise my body, but I couldn't move my body.

I could hear someone's voice. _Who? Oscurità?_ I couldn't focus my mind on the voice "...a new poison. The effect...won't tel...prise if I..."

_What? What did he say?_ I felt my body burn. I raised my body with my arms to hold me up. _Poison? Did he...inject poison into...my body? What kind of poison? ...Is Shamal...Ugh!_ I felt something in my throat. It felt hot and hurt. I coughed it out. I could feel rusty steel in my mouth. I looked down and saw red liquid stain the grey floor. _Blood._

I heard laughter from in front of me. "It seems the first symptoms have already begun." _Is this the effect of the poison?_

I watched as a polished black shoes came into my view. Then, I felt a weight on my shoulder which made me fall to the ground again. I could feel that my suit was wet from my blood. I coughed again and more blood stained the floor.

"I always thought _nothing compares to the feeling of watching someone dear to you dying in front of yourself._ I wonder how your Guardians will feel when they see you dying in front of them and they can't do anything to save you." He laughed again. I gritted my teeth hard.

The weight on my shoulder left and Oscurità Settimo walked backwards, chuckling. "Once you finally die. I'll come to your place to attend your funeral. And then I'll kill your Guardians." _My Guardians will hunt you down before I die._ As if knowing what I'm thinking, he said again with a threatening voice. "Until the time comes, you don't have to search for me _Vongola._ But, if you want your Guardians die before you, you may let them search for me. I promise you that I'll kill them in the most painless way possible. And then, I'll send their corpses to you."

As the man walks outside, I thought to myself. _This man is not playing around. I have to think hard to defeat him before I die...what? Will I die?_

"Don't worry, Vongola. That poison will guarantee your death. So don't worry that you won't die." _How does he know what I am thinking?_ He chuckles, "So, just wait Vongola. Oh! Don't worry about the way out; I'll make sure that the way out will be safe for you to walk by." Then I heard the door close.

I tried to stand up, but I didn't have any energy now. Then, I heard the door open again. _Who?_ I tried hard to look up, and there, I could see Oscurità Boss. "I forgot to tell you, you will regain all of your energy in 5 minutes. And this mansion will explode in 5 minutes. So you better hurry up." he said with an innocent smile. And he looked towards the girl behind me. "About the girl, it's up to you. You may take her with you or leave her here to die." With that he closed the door again and left.

I tried again to raise my body. But, I lost my grip. I expected my head will hit the floor, but I could feel someone hold my arm from falling. I turned my head to see the girl. I smiled at her. She nodded slightly and helped me to sit and lean on the wall.

* * *

While leaning on the wall, regaining my energy, I wiped the blood on my lips and chin, and then I turned to my right. I watched the girl who sat beside me. She had unruly short black hair with some curls at the end of each strand. Her pale hands were placed on her lap. Her grey patient gown was too big on her skinny body. _Why is she here? Is she a victim of Oscurità?_

I looked up again to see the girl's face. She looked like she was thinking about something. Then, she looked disappointed. I looked at her unruly hair again. I raised my hand toward her hair and started to comb her unruly yet actually silky hair. "What's your name?" I asked her, trying to melt the stiff aura.

I watched as she looked down on her lap. She looked sad.

"I...I don't have a name." I raised my eyebrow when I heard her answer.

"Why?" I asked again. Her hair was already neat. So I placed my hand down on my lap.

"My mom abandoned me after she gave birth to me...She...Before she named me she sold me to those guys. And they kept me nameless." she answered while clutching onto her clothes. _Those guys? Oscurità?_

I didn't say anything. No. I can't say anything. I looked at her face. And I could see her emotionless eyes stare at nothing. She looked no older than 17. "How old are you?"

"...17..." she answered it uncertainly.

Both of us didn't say anything more. We stayed in silence. I thought to myself. _My Hyper intuition told me to take her with me._ I looked at her, _I don't know why or how, but I can feel that she is interesting in some way. I'm curious about her and if my Hyper intuition told me to... Well, can't be that bad to take her in._

"So...do you want to come with me?" She looked at me with wide eyes. I could see some hopes on her brown eyes.

I could feel that some of my energy has come back. I smiled at her and asked again, "Do you want to be part of Vongola?"

She nodded immediately. And with that answer, I stood up slowly. _We have to get out of here soon. And I need something to cover her from fire._ Then, without much thinking, I took out my box weapon. _Open Box_. I heard Natsu roar loudly and then jump onto my shoulder, "Natsu. Mantello di Vongola."

Natsu turned into a black cloak draped over my shoulder. I take it off from my shoulder and draped it over the girl's body. "It'll keep you from the fire."

I picked her up. And she immediately wrapped her hands around my neck. I made sure that my hold was strong and tight enough to keep her steady in my arms. I looked at her brown eyes, "Let's go out and meet my Famiglia."

* * *

I ran along the corridors which lead us to the way out. I mentally cursed at the blonde haired Boss, _Safe to pass by he said. What does he mean with 'safe'? If safe is almost burned by explosions or hit by fallen materials, then this is VERY safe._ My intuition warned me, the building is almost collapse. I ran faster. The exit was still far.

I ran down the stairs, and then there was a loud explosion behind me. And then there was another explosion when I reached the ground floor. The girl in my arm tightened her hold around my neck and she clutched my suit really hard. _She is scared. I have to run faster._

More materials fell from the roof. I heard someone's shouting. _Hayato?_ I ran faster. _Just a few more meters and I will be outside this mansion._ 50 meters...42...37...29...13...

Some burning woods fell right in front of me blocking the way. I stopped running. _I have to search for another way._ Then, I see a small gap between the woods and the wall. _The gap is big enough for us to pass by._ I walked towards it and slowly and carefully walked passed it.

I sigh in relief. _9 more meters._ I readjusted my hold on the girl. And I began to walk slowly, my energy had drained again.

Finally, I came out from the building, "Decimo! Are you okay?" I looked up when I heard Hayato's voice. Behind him, I could see my other Guardians. I walked towards them. And with them, I walked away from the exploding mansion.

"Decimo, what's happened inside? What took you so long?" Hayato asks me. I opened my mouth to answer them, but their attention was on the girl in my arms. She squirmed uncomfortably because of all attention she got from my Guardians. She immediately hid her face on my neck.

"Decimo, who is she?" I looked at Hayato when he asked me that. I could feel that she was uncomfortable about it.

I answered shortly, "Let's not talk about it now." _We have to go back to HQ first._ I turned to look at Takeshi, "Takeshi, please bring the car here." Takeshi only nodded and ran towards where we parked the car.

_Should I tell them about the poison?_ I thought as I threw a glance towards my Guardians. Then, I remembered what the Oscurità Boss had said, _if I tell them, they will hunt the Oscurità. And it won't end well. I have to prevent them from doing so. Then, I can't tell them about the poison. I have to ask Shamal about the poison._

Takeshi drove the car fast toward us. He stopped right in front of me. I walked towards the car. Then the door was opened by Lambo who saw that my hand were full. I placed the girl on the back seat gently. "I have to make a phone call. Wait here, okay?" She nodded slightly. I checked my pocket only to find it empty. _Where did I place my phone? Did I lose it when I was running?_ I walked towards my Guardians who looked at me with a questioning look. _I can't answer them now._ "Hayato, can you let me use your phone?"

I watched him search for his phone in his suit pocket. "Here, Decimo." he said as he gave me his phone.

I took the phone while murmuring a soft 'Thank you', and walked away from them. When I was sure that I was out of their hearing range, I searched for Shamal's number. _Hayato really had a weird way to call someone._ I read each name while sighing sometimes. _Baseball-freak, Bastard, - , Decimo, - , Lawn-Head, - , _found it_...Pervert Doctor..._ I pressed the call button and placed the device on my ear.

I heard the phone ring. I waited until someone answered with an annoyed tone, "What?"

"It's me, Tsunayoshi. I need your help." I answered with serious tone.

Then, I heard Shamal speak with a serious tone too. "What can I help you with?"

"I am poisoned. I'll tell you the details later when we meet in Vongola's HQ. Wait for me there." I said with finality. When I heard his answer, I ended the call.

I turned around and see my Guardians eyeing the girl. She was trembling. I walked towards them, "Let's go back to mansion."

They looked at me and nodded. I stopped beside the opened door, ready to climb in. "Tsuna-nii, your suit. It's stained with blood?"

I froze, when I heard Lambo ask about it. _I forgot about it...I can't tell them...yet._ "Let's go back to the mansion, first." I replied while getting into the car.

I sat next to the girl, and Lambo sat on my other side. In front of me were Hayato, Chrome, Mukuro and Ryohei. Takeshi drove the car, while Kyoya sat beside Takeshi in the front seat.

"Decimo! Did you get hurt?" Hayato asked with a panicked expression.

"I'm fine, Hayato. I didn't get hurt." I lied.

"If you didn't get hurt, then whose blood is that, Bossu?" Now, Chrome asked with uncertainty. I stayed silent. _I can't tell them._

"Decimo/Vongola/Bossu/Sawada/Tsuna-nii?" they look at me questioningly.

I don't know how I should answer. I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it now."

"What about Oscurità Famiglia?" I felt my body stiffen for a second. I looked at my Guardians. _It seems they noticed it._

"They fled after..." I stopped. _I slipped! I shouldn't tell them!_

"Decimo?" Hayato called to me. _What should I say? After what?_ I glanced at the girl beside me. _Oh...right..._

"...After they tried to attack me again when I was trying to save this girl." I answered while looking at her.

I knew my Guardians wanted to ask more. So I raised my right hand. "I'm tired. Please let me take a rest until we reach HQ." They nodded reluctantly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I leaned my back on the seat. I could feel the girl fidgeting a bit. I raised my hand and patted her head; telling her that everything will be fine. It seemed to make her relax.

* * *

Finally, we arrived at Vongola's HQ. I immediately opened the door and got off. I turned back to pick the girl up into my arms again.

After I adjusted her in my arms, I walked into the Headquarters. My Guardians walked behind me. _Where is Kyoya? I don't see him? ...Maybe he left first._

I saw Shamal waiting for me beside the stairs. I glanced at him and nodded slightly. _We have to do this fast._

I turned to face my Guardians, "Now, rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Meet me on my office 10'O clock. Sharp."

I led Shamal to my room. The girl in my arms clutched my suit tightly with her trembling hand, she looked scared. So, I walked faster.

When we finally reached my room, I placed her down on the sofa and squeezed her hand to ensure her that everything will be fine. I called one of the maids to prepare her a hot bath. She needs to relax more. After the girl left with the maid, I faced Shamal and told him about the meeting.

* * *

"...That's what happened there." I have finished telling him everything.

Shamal looked deep in thought and then, he told me, "Hmmm...I have never heard about the poison they use. The first symptoms that you told me earlier are same with the symptoms for one of my poisons. But, my poison will kill the victim on the spot, not like the poison they used...I'll take sample of your blood. And see if I could find the antitoxin."

I nodded at him and let him take some of my blood. I thought again, _why does Oscurità want to destroy Vongola? Does it having something to do with the Vongola History?_

Shamal's question brings me out of my thought. "Do you know anything else about this poison?"

"I don't know." I sighed in defeat.

"I know." I looked behind me and saw that the girl has come back.

I walked towards her and asked her whether she is fine or not. She nodded at me and said again. "I know about the poison." The determined look on her face somehow calmed me down.

"Do you really know?" I asked her again.

She nodded, "Yes. Because I watched as the...objects...that were experimented on."

I looked at Shamal and nodded; knowing that he is thinking the same thing as me. I told her to sit on the sofa. I sat beside her and Shamal sat across us.

She began to explain to us what she knew about the poison. She said that the symptoms could be different for each person, but mostly the symptoms are feeling tired, coughing blood, heart attacks and faint. The rarest symptoms were asthma, throwing up, amnesia, comas, and paralysis. The victim would have those symptoms until death.

"...The worst is...instant death..." I raised my eyebrow at that. _Instant death?_ As if she knew what I was thinking, she continued.

"Yes. There was one victim; a girl that was younger than me. She...after _they_ dumped her in that room, where you found me, she started to cry loudly in pain. Then, not long after that. She...died."

I watched as Shamal placed his chin on his intertwined hands. From his narrowed eyebrows, I already knew that he was thinking really hard. I looked at the nameless girl. _Nameless?_ I sighed at that thought. _If she is going to live here, she will need a name. What name suits her though?_ I looked over her. Short black hair with a little curly at the end of each strands. Soft brown eyes. Her pale skin had a rosy color because of the hot bath.

Shamal's voice brought me out from my thought. "How long...How long does the poison take to kill the victim?" I could feel the seriousness in his voice. I looked back at the girl. I am anxious to hear the answer.

She looked away to think about the answer for that question. Then, she looked at me and then Shamal. "...They die 3-5months after they were poisoned." She stopped at that.

The three of us stayed silent, taking in the information we just got.

I sighed hard. _I have no much time left. How can I tell my famiglia about this? Besides...if I tell them, they will surely go to search for the Oscurità. And that idea doesn't sound right._

Shamal asked again, "Is there an antidote for the poison?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm afraid no. They had tried to make it, but it never succeeded."

* * *

I sighed again, when I remembered my talk with the girl and Shamal. _Oh! Name...I have to give her a name._ I thought about what name I should give her. I looked at her. She stood on my veranda. She was looking at something. I stood up and approached her.

"What are you looking at?" She jumped slightly. She turned around to face me.

"Ah... uhh... Nothing..." She looked down, staring at the carpeted floor.

I stood beside her and looked around. Right under my veranda was my rose garden. I smiled and looked at her. "Were you looking at the roses?"

"Roses?" she ask confused.

"Yes. Roses. Those flowers you were looking at." I pointed at the roses. "Its name is Rose. Do you like it?"

"Rose..." She looked at the roses. She nodded and smiled a little. "It's beautiful."

I saw a small blush on her cheek. The rosy color of her cheek brightened her blank face and I liked it. It made me feel happy. _Rose. Rosette. Yes... _"Rosette."

"Eh?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Rosette. Your name...Rosette," I smiled at her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

The girl widened her eyes. "Rosette?"

I nodded at her enthusiastically. "Yes. It means rose. I think that name suits you."

"I have...a name?"

"Yes. You have a name. From now on, you are Rosette."

I can see tears welling up on her eyes. She smiled at me and nodded. Then, small drops of tears fell down, followed by the others drops. I collected her on my arms. This way, I can see how short she is compared to me. Her height only reached my chest. I hugged her tightly as if she was about to disappear. Then, I felt a warm liquid running down my cheek, I wiped it. _Tears._ I smiled as I remembered that time when had I spent days with Kyoya in France years ago.

**_~Flashback~_**

I lay beside Kyoya. His arms warped around me so perfectly. With my head on his chest, I could hear his steady heartbeat. I snuggled closer to him, and he hugged me tighter. I looked outside the opened glass window. I could feel the breeze fly pass us, bringing the scent of roses. I smiled at that.

"Kyoya."

"Hn."

"Do you remember the first gift you gave to me?" Even without looking at his face, I knew that he raised his eyebrow at my question.

"Yes...A bouquet of red roses."

I smiled when I heard his answer. He asked again, "What?"

I chuckled a little, and then looked up at him. "Kyoya...I...I just thought that if we have a child I want to name him or her with rose in it."

"Why so?" he raised his arm and started to pat my head.

"Because I really love you and I also really love the word Rose. Every time I see or mention it, Rose always reminds me of you."

"And..?"

"So, if we name our child with Rose, every time I call our child, I'll remember about you."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but he soon smiled softly at me. The smile he rarely showed to anyone. The smile only for me to see. The smile which can give me happiness. The smile I loved the most.

The smile didn't end as he asked, "So, what name you will use?"

I smiled back at him. "I haven't decided about it. What about you?"

"Hnnn..." He thought for a while and then said, "Rosette?"

"It's a good name, Kyoya. I like it."

"Rosette, then." he said, still smiling.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

I smiled at that memory. _Rosette._ I looked down at the girl in my embrace. She had calmed down a bit. I felt a bond between her and me. And, a strange yet pleasant feeling ran through my heart. _What is this feeling? I feel that I have to teach her, keep her, and love her. Is this what a father feels towards his child?_ Without my consent a wide smile made its way into my face.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

How is it? This is how Tsuna decided the girl's name. He saw the girl looking at his roses. And the roses remind him of his time with Kyoya in France. Does Kyoya seem too OOC?

Anyway, please give me reviews and also check out _**Recollection** _chapter 2!

Thank you.

See you again! :DDD


	4. Dream and Vindice

I forgot to mention this before. But here, Tsuna is 25. Kyoya is 27. And Rosette is 17. Well...no one really ask me about this, but, I want to make things clear.

Here is the next chapter. As you can see, the title is Vindice, and yes, in this chapter, I will reveal some about why Vindice visited Tsuna at the first place. :D and about 'Dream'...well…just read this chapter, I don't want to ruin the surprise by mention it here.

I got writer's block. I know how this story goes, but I found myself hesitating to write the story. Please do forgive me, if this chapter lack of anything. I felt like pitying myself when I re-read this chapter. *depressed*

Please enjoy this chapter! Hope you will like this.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Dream and Vindice_

As the moon rose higher, I led her back into the room. She looked tired. So I told her to rest. I tucked her in the bed and I sat beside her.

"Vongola..." She looked up at me shyly.

I smiled at her. _She is so cute, like a child. _"Yes?"

"Umm... What... What's your name?"

"Eh?" I realized that I haven't told her my name; it's been so eventful lately. "Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Sawada... Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes. Just call me Tsuna."

She looked thoughtful. "What about your famiglia?"

I started to tell her about my Famiglia. I started with my Guardians. And then, my mother, father, and soon, I told her about the history of Vongola Famiglia.

* * *

I keep patting Rosette's hair while looking at her sleeping face. It was indeed a long night. I told her about my famiglia. I explained to her about the Seven Guardians of the Sky, or _should I say eight?_ And then a glimpse about Vongola History. And also about my own family.

At that time, she looked very excited about them, yet there was a hint of loneliness in her eyes. I sighed at the memory. _She had spent most of her life in that room, she must be very lonely._ I thought as my hand kept patting her hair. _I can't allow her to experience that again._ But, there was another problem. The poison. _How should I tell my Guardians?_

"Ugh..." I clutched my shirt as I felt the sudden pain. I can feel the liquid on my throat. I immediately, yet careful not to wake up Rosette, rose from my bed and rushed to the bathroom. I bend over the sink as the blood coughed out from my mouth. My lungs burned. I opened the tap to wash away the blood as my body trembled because of the pain. I coughed again, glad that there was no more blood. I rinse my mouth from the bitter taste and wiped some blood with my sleeve. The energy was drained again from my body and I let my body slide down because of the lack of energy.

I didn't do anything for some time. I just kept my breathing steady as I thought more and more about what I should do. _My hyper Intuition is going haywire. I can't decide what I should do. But, I think I can't tell them._ I thought as the Oscurità's sentence rang on my mind again and again. _"... If you want your Guardians die before you, you may let them search for me..." I can't let them to go. I can't let them die. I can't..._I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh as I determined myself not to tell my Guardians about the issue.

* * *

It was black and cold. I looked around, but there was nothing besides the darkness. I walked forward; I'm not sure why I started walking. Then, I started to hear a voice. It told me to walk faster. So I did. I walked faster. I felt like there were some people chasing me and I could hear screaming in pain, crying in misery, screaming apologies, begging for forgiveness and for their lives to be spared, the sound of gun firing, weapon clashing, and the sound of fire burning down everything. And before I realized it, I had started to run through all the darkness and sounds around me. _Faster! Faster! RUN FASTER!_ My mind shouted at me.

There, at the far end of the darkness, I saw a twinkle of light. I run faster towards it. Little by little, the light shone brighter. And the darkness started to disappear and the sounds were muffled. I sighed in relief when the darkness and the sounds disappeared completely.

Now, there was only white and white. I felt warm. I saw a flash of orange and I could feel a presence behind me. I turned around to see Vongola Primo standing in front of me. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped in shock. "... Vongola... Primo...?" I called with uncertainty. _Is he real? No... This is only a dream... right?_

A sad look decorated Vongola Primo's face. He walked towards me and raised his right hand. I didn't do anything. I didn't know what I should do as I felt his finger wipe away the tears I didn't know existed.

Then I felt more presences behind Vongola Primo. After Primo finished wiping my tears I looked behind him, there I could see all the Vongola Bosses before me, except Nono, stood not far behind Primo. They looked at me with sad expression. _What's wrong?_

"I'm sorry." I heard Vongola Ottavo's voice. I looked at her. She was about to cry, as the tears in her corner of her eyes welled up.

The other Bosses looked down on the ground. _What's wrong?_ I looked at Ottavo again, this time with confusion and fear. "What's wrong? What are you apologizing for?"

Ottavo walked forward as Primo stepped aside. She placed her hands on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you take the responsibility for what I've done." she said with tears already running down her cheeks. She clutched her hands tightly, too tight. I winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." she said again as she loosened her hold.

Then, everything started to blur. I blinked my eyes, but the scene had already faded from my sight. And it left me all alone in the dark again.

* * *

I felt a movement from beside me. Then, warmth on my cheek. _Who?_ I tried to open my eyes and move my limbs. I grunted as the light burned my eyes. I waited for a little while for my eyes to adjust to the glaring sunlight. Then, I rubbed my eyes and I couldn't stop my yawn. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember about my dream earlier and then, my mind wondering about yesterday's event. _I went to Oscurità's mansion ... fighting ... running ... walking into a room ... the girl ... Rosette ..._ My eyes looking for her, and then I found her sat beside me. "Rosette?"

"Did I wake you up?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"No..." I answered and then sat up to ruffle her head. I could feel her leaning into the touch. _She is like a child begging for attention. And when she gets it, she will really enjoy it to the fullest._

I still want to spoil her more, but there were a lot of things I should do and settle down. So I stopped and climbed out from my bed. I walked slowly towards my desk and then I called Paolo to come to my room.

I looked at Rosette. She walked towards the veranda. _Maybe, she wants to look at the roses._ My mind drifted when I thought about yesterday. After fixing myself up in the bathroom, I asked Paolo to prepare a room for Rosette to stay in. He said that he would tell the maid to prepare everything. _I hope they have already finished preparing._

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said as I turned my attention towards it. The door was opened by Paolo. He bowed at me and walked towards me. He stopped in front me and asked, "What can I do for you, Decimo?"

I asked him about Rosette's room and he said that the room had already prepared and she could stay in it whenever she felt liked it. I nodded and dismissed him. He bowed again and then left the room.

"Who is he?" I turned to see Rosette walking closer to me.

I smiled at her and answered, "He is Paolo. He is the head of the subordinates and also my assistant besides my Guardians." After hearing my answer she only nodded slightly.

_I can't wait to show her, her new room._ I stood up and asked her to follow me. She looked at me with a confused expression, but followed. I walked out from my room and closed the door after she walked out from the room. And then, I walked towards the room next to me. I opened the door and said. "Come in."

I walked into the room after her. She looked around with a confused expression. And then, she raised her eyebrow questioningly at me.

"This is your room." I said.

"My room?" she looked shock.

"Yes."

She turned around to look at the room again. I smiled as I watched her look around the room, this time with excitement. "Do you like it?" She nodded. Then, she walked towards the veranda. _Ah...The Roses._

"I thought you liked the roses. So, I chose this room to be yours." I said as I walked and stood beside her, looking down at the Rose Garden.

She smiled and said with happiness. "Thank you, Tsuna. I really like it."

I smiled again. _She should smile more,_ I thought. "I'm glad that you like it." I raised my hand to ruffle her hair again. And just like before, she leaned into the touch again like a spoiled child.

* * *

After leaving Rosette in her room, I walked back to my room. I decided to take a bath to wash away my tiredness which was clearly shown on my face. I stood under the showering water, letting the water splash to my skin. I opened my eyes and looked down to my raised hands. I remembered about the dream I had earlier again.

"_I'm sorry for making you to take the responsibility for what I've done."_

_What does Ottavo mean? Responsibility? What had she done? Is it about the Oscurità?_ Then, I remembered about all the searching I did until the yesterday. _I haven't finished it yet. Maybe, I can find what she meant._

After changing into my black suit, I sat in my chair behind the desk. I entwined my fingers. Trying to determine to myself about all the choices I had chosen. _I hope this is the right choice._

I hear a knock. And then someone said, "Decimo. Miss Rosette is here." I looked at the clock on my wall. _Time sure fly fast._

"Come in." After I said it, the door was opened by the maids and Rosette walked into the room. I smiled at her sight. She wore black sack dress which fitted her feature and then a pair of flat shoes. Her shoulder length hair was tied in high ponytail with some strands framing her oval face.

"Do you like the room?" I asked again.

She nodded shyly. "Un... Thank you."

I patted her head softly; don't want to ruin her hair. "No need to thank me. Anyway...there is something I need to tell you." I said with a serious business like tone.

She looked worried, but said nothing. I walked towards the sofa that we sat in yesterday. After she sat on the sofa across me I said, "Please, don't tell my Guardian and my Famiglia about my condition."

"...Do you mean the poison?"

"Yes. The ones who know about that only, you, Shamal and me. Understood?"

She nodded, but there was hesitation in her eyes. "Do you really not want to tell your Guardians?" I nodded, and she asked again. "Why?"

I explained it to her. She tried to argue. It's obvious that she wanted me to tell my Guardians.

She looked down to her lap. I could see her hands clenching the hem of her dress. "Are you sure?" I nodded at her. And that's final. She reluctantly agreed with me.

Our breakfasts were brought by the maids. We ate in silence. I couldn't help but feel sad. _This is so hard._ We were drowning in our own thoughts.

* * *

I closed my eyes as my Guardians walked out from my office. _Please don't hate me._

"Tsuna... Are you alright?" Rosette's question shot me back from my thoughts.

_I don't know._ "I'm fine." _Maybe._

"Tsuna..." I could feel the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, Rosette. This is what I choose to do." _Yes. This is my choice._

"..But..."

I stood up and turned around to face her. I was a bit shocked when I saw the tears on her cheeks. _I made her cry._ That thought made me feel even gloomier. I raised my hand and wiped her tears. I raised my hands again and patted her head softly. I smiled at her and said, "Don't worry." _Please._

She nodded with another bead of tears on the corner of her eyes. _She needs to let out her feelings. _I wrapped my arms around her. Soon, she cried out. I tightened my hold on her as she clutched my suit. I stroked her hair slowly. Hoping this would calm her down.

I told her to rest in her room after she stopped crying. But she refused and said that she wanted to stay here. So, I let her. I began to do my paperwork. And sometimes I would look up and make sure that she is alright.

* * *

I could feel my heart breaking when my Guardians started to leave headquarters to do their missions. I couldn't do anything about it. And I have to let them go.

It seemed that the subordinates in headquarters were suspicious about my condition. The amount of the paperwork decreased. And now, I found myself with nothing to do after I finished working on two piles of paperwork. I looked at Rosette. She was reading a book. I smiled softly. During these past few days, I had spent my free time to teach her. And she looked so happy that it made me want to smile back.

This time I decided to tell her about different kinds of flowers. She looked excited. Right now, she was looking at a picture of a Garden of Roses in wide range of colour. I took another book to show her, but I felt a presence near me.

"Tsuna?" Rosette's voice snapped me.

"Yes?"

I looked at her narrowing her eyes in worry. "What's wrong?"

I thought hard about what I should say. "Ummm... Nothing… Only my imagination." I smiled at her and patted her hair to decrease her worry. And it worked as I felt her relax into the touch and lean in.

_I want to stay like this. Only 5 days have passed, but I can feel the bond between her and I grow stronger. _That train of thought was suddenly cut, because I felt another presence near me. I felt my body stiffen when I recognized the familiar aura. _This suffocating aura..._

"Tsuna?"

I blinked and tried to relieve the stiffness. I looked at her with a stiff smile. "Rosette, why don't you go look around the headquarters?"

"Eh?" She looked lost in confusion and disappointed.

"You might get bored if you only stay here. And I remembered that you haven't walked around the headquarters yet. You might find something interesting."

"But I..." She stopped for a while before continuing. "Okay."

I sighed in relief and smiled at her again. _She might need a company._ "I'll call Paolo to escort you." I immediately called Paolo to come into my office.

While waiting, I told her to visit the Rose Garden. And she immediately looked excited. After Paolo came, I told him to escort Rosette around headquarters, not forgetting about the Rose Garden. Paolo smiled and nodded. Then, he looked at Rosette, "Shall we go now?" Rosette nodded and then, they left my office.

I dropped my smile as I turned to face the wall on my right side. "So... What brings you here..." Black fog started to fill the room, the temperature dropped drastically. And then a figure appeared from the deep fog with a heavy and suffocating aura. "...Vindice?"

I looked at the Avenger cautiously. _Why is he here?_

"Vongola Decimo. I would like to ask you a question." I raised my eyebrow with confusion. _Ask a question? That's new._

"And about what, if I may…?"

"...About Oscurità..." The answer caught my attention.

"What do you want to know about them?"

"Did they do something to you?" I looked at the lone figure with black coat.

"Why do you want to know?"

Even behind the bandages, I could feel the sharp gaze he gave to me. He didn't answer, as if thinking about whether he should tell me or not. But, he told me, "Oscurità... They are Vindice's target. We have already searched for evidence to prove their crimes. But until now, we can't find anything. Or to be exact, no living witness to prove it. And you may be the proof."

"Hnn? Taking advantage?"

"...That's how we work."

I thought for a moment about whether I should tell him or not. But after some thought, I decided to tell him. _The_ _Vindice can arrest them for me._

"...Yes, they actually did."

"What exactly did they do to you?"

"They poisoned me. Leaving me with a short amount of time to live."

"Any witnesses?"

"A girl I brought with me, Rosette."

"...That's enough." The black fog started to fill the room again. And the black coated figure started to be engulfed by the fog.

"Make sure to inform me about it." I said before the figure was completely engulfed and the black fog started to disappear.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I'm sorry for the rushed story. I skipped the part when Tsuna talked with his Guardians. Why? I know that I shouldn't say something like this. But, honestly, I didn't feel like it. I don't like repeating the same scene. And I don't have much time to write. So I decide to skip that part and jump into the part when Vindice show up. I hope this won't inconvenience you.

Anyway, you've found out about the reason why Vindice is in this story. :D And I'm sure you're now able to predict how this story will end, aren't you?

But, please wait and keep reading the following chapters of Recollection and Feeling. That way, you will find all the missing pieces and you will be able to solve the mysteries.

Expect a lot of 1827 in next chapter. Because I didn't write much in _the Last Breath_, I will write a lot of it.

Please leave a review; I would like to hear your opinion about this.

See you again in next chapter.


	5. Namimori

"Talking in Italian."

"_Talking in Japanese.__"_

_Thought._

_-Message-_

Enjoy!

_Chapter 5_

_Namimori_

I sighed while staring at the ceiling of my room in Vongola's private jet. I closed my eyes as I remembered my famiglia. _I really miss them. I miss their voices, their ruckus, and their presence._ They never stayed at headquarters for a long time. They only took some hours to rest and then they will go again. I sighed again.

I opened my eyes, and then suddenly I heard screaming. _Rosette!_ I ran towards Kyoya's private room. _What is she doing here?_ I asked to myself as I opened the door. And then I saw Rosette had a gloomy aura around her and the assassins were either grinning or chuckling. "What happened?"

Lucia answered, "Rosette said that she has never been defeated in a card game. So we decided to use our free time to play a card game. And then, the game ended and Rosette is the one who lost. It seems that she was shocked that she is actually lost."

Then, all of them laughed. I only watched them uncertainly. But, I felt relieved that nothing bad had happened. _Maybe, I will take my leave now._

"Decimo, would you like to join us?" I looked at Luciano who grinned at me. From the look in his eyes, it seemed that he _understood_ that I was lonely without my guardians. I smiled slightly and nod. I sat between Rosette and Erick. And we played.

* * *

"Tsuna! I will go to your room after resting." I heard Rosettes say as she walked into her room with Lucia and Ruby. I only smiled and proceed to walk into my room in Vongola Hotel.

I dropped my luggage on the floor and I lay on the bed. I could feel the tiredness enveloped me and soon, I fall into sleep.

* * *

I groaned under the blanket. I opened my eyes slowly. _It's today_, I thought. The thought of my mom's birthday somehow didn't please me much. _Is it because I'm alone? Is it because my guardians aren't here with me? Or...is it because I'm dying?_

I reached out my hand to turn off the table lamp beside my bed. I sat up slowly. _I haven't changed my clothes. And I still haven't unpacked my luggage too._ I sighed as I looked at the luggage on the floor. _I should unpack it now._ I stood and walked towards it. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

I walked toward the door. _Who?_

My question was answered immediately as I heard a voice that I knew very well. "Tsuna! Are you awake?"

I smiled as I heard Rosette's voice. _Oh, right. Yesterday, she said that she would come to my room._

I opened the door and was about to greet her when she already hugged me. I chuckled at her childish move and patted her head. She removed her arms from me and walked back a bit, "Tsuna! Have you had your breakfast?"

"I haven't, Rosette. Actually, I just woke up."

"Then, let's have a breakfast together! Where would you like to have it? Here?" she asked excitedly as she walked into the room, approaching the window.

"Here is fine." I closed the door and watched her open the closed curtain.

"Then, what would you like to eat?" The sun rays lighten my dim room. And I could feel the warmth of it.

I walked towards my luggage. I didn't really know what I wanted for today's breakfast. "Anything you want." I answered as I took out some of my belongings.

"Ok!" I heard her answer me as I made my way towards the bathroom. A warm shower might refresh me.

* * *

I closed my eyes and raised my head, enjoying the warm water that hit my face continuously. I opened my eyes as looked down. _I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss my guardians. They used to be by my side every time. _I clutched my hands tightly. I couldn't bear the loneliness anymore. I think that I can break down at any time, sooner or later.

But, Rosette suddenly came to mind. I remember when I met her in the burning mansion. Then, all of the expressions I have ever seen on her. Her sad expression stuck into my mind. _I don't want her to feel sad anymore. She is very dear to me now. Within these weeks, I have raised her; she is like a daughter to me. She has become important to me. She has become one my reasons to keep on living. She..._I shook my head. _I can't stay like this. I have to be strong. I still have Rosette and the Vongola to take care of. I can't let myself break now._

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom and a familiar smell greeted my nostril. "Miso soup?"

Rosette seemed surprised by my sudden question. "Oh, yes. I thought you would like it and I wanted to taste it."

I couldn't help but smile. Then, she eyed me. "Rosette?" I asked, not really sure what she is doing.

She replied uncertainly, "Eh? Umm...You look much better and healthier."

_Really? _I thought as I raised his eyebrow and smiled a bit, "Thank you." _Maybe it's because of the warm shower I took._

She nodded and said, "Let's eat."

I sat on one of the chairs and began to eat. _It's been a long time._ I thought as I eyed the miso soup. I really missed the taste and the feeling when I ate this.

* * *

Rosette and I had already reached my house. The Sawada household. It has been a year since the last time I came here. I was so busy that I couldn't come here at all. But, I'm glad that I could come now.

I walked forward and pressed the doorbell.

"_I'm coming.__"_ I could hear my mom's voice. _I really miss her._

"_Konnichiwa, Okaa-san.__"_I said as the door opened and I could see her smiling face.

I could see Mom's smile grow wider. And she hugged me tightly. _"__Tsuna! I missed you. I almost thought that you wouldn't be able to come today. You usually come before breakfast.__"_

After Mom released me, I look at her eyes. _"I'm sorry, Mom. I arrived here in the middle of night and I needed a lot of rest. That's why I couldn't come here as early as I used to."_

"_You must be pretty busy in Italy.__"_I could sense her worry. And I only smile sheepishly. Then, her eyes moved and she looked the person who stood behind me, Rosette. She looked back at me with a smile and asked me. _"And who is this girl, Tsuna?"_

"_She is Rosette."_

She smiled even wider and walked towards her. _"You are so cute! Are you Tsuna's girlfriend?"_

I blushed at her question. _Sometimes I don't know how her mind goes. How could Mom think that she is my girlfriend? Does she forget about Kyoya?_ _"__Okaa-san! She isn't my girlfriend.__"__ Well, she's more likely a daughter. __"__And she can't speak in Japanese.__"_

I could see her frowning or should I say pouting? _"She isn't? Aww. Here I thought that I would have daughter in law soon."_

"_Okaa-san!__"__ Yes, she must be forgetting about Kyoya._

"_Hai...Hai...Hello, Rosette-chan. I'm Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother. It's nice to meet you.__"_

I could see Rosette didn't understand what Mom was saying at all. So I helped her by telling her what Mom told her in Italian.

"Oh!" She looked at Mom and said in Italian, "Hello to you too, Mrs. Nana. I'm Rosette. It's nice to meet you too."

This time, I translated what Rosette said into Japanese. Mom smiled at her warmly.

Another voice suddenly joined in. _"Tsuna! Is that you?"_ Soon, I could see Dad walk toward us.

"_Yes, it's me, Otou-san. How are you?" _I answered when he stopped right in front of me.

Dad stepped back into the house and said,_ "Why don't you come in first? You look tired, son."_

* * *

We stayed in the living room. We talked a lot. I sighed as Dad and Mom told me that they would have another trip. Not that I mind. But, where they decided to go was what I did mind. Last year, they went to Amazon. And this time, they decided to visit, from all of places they choose, Antarctic. Why couldn't they choose some place safer or closer? I still remember what happened last year, Dad came home with broken ribs and a fractured arm, not to mention all the scratches and bite marks from a wild animal. He said that he fell into the river and he somehow made a big python mad.

Rosette could talk well with them. Sometimes Dad helped me to translate between Italian and Japanese for Mom and Rosette. They also told Rosette to call them Okaa-san and Otou-san. She looked so happy. I'm glad that I brought her here with me.

"_Where are your guardians, son?__"_ Suddenly, Dad asked that question. I already knew that Dad or Mom would ask this, but it still made me nervous to answer, to lie to my parents.

"_They are busy, Dad. They couldn't come with us.__"_

Dad seemed to buy it. _"__Well, judging from your condition, all of you must be very busy. But, don't forget to take a rest.__"_

_I nodded__._

"_Even Kyoya can't come?__"__It seemed Mom didn't forget him._

"_Yes, Mom. Even he can't__."_

"_I wanted to see him. It really has been a long time since we last met. I thought that you would come with him.__"_

"_I will make sure he will come with me, next time.__"_

She nodded happily. I smiled at her. Then, I could feel my energy drain. _Why now?_ I knew what would happen next. So I excused myself to my old room. Mom looked at me worriedly, asking me if I was okay. I told her that I was a bit tired and needed rest. Dad also looked worried. _"__You seem need a lot of rest. Just spend the day to rest, son. And about Rosette, Mom and I will take care of her.__"_

I nodded and walked upstairs. My energy drained quickly. I'm glad that I was able to make it to my room. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple as I felt the nauseous feeling. I took a deep breath to calm it down. But it didn't help much. I took a bottle from my pocket. The bottle was filled with some pills. Shamal gave it to me a week ago. He said that the medicine will help to ease the pain and help to slow down the poison. It's worked well so far. I gulped down two pills. Soon, I can feel the nausea reduce.

I moved to my bed and lied down. I could see two small frames on my desk. One is of me with all of my guardians, plus Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru, Dino-nii, Romario-san, Ken and Chikusa too. I smiled. I'm really glad that when we took that photo, nothing bad had happened. And then, I looked at the other one. It was a photo of me and Kyoya. My smile dropped when I looked at it. _I really miss him. I want to meet him._

I took out my cell phone. Kyoya and I are still in touch. I never told him once about what happened in headquarters. I don't want to worry him. Not when he was already busy with all of his work. I typed my message to Kyoya and sent it.

_-My mom says that she wants to meet you. I told her that you can't because you are busy._

_When will your work finish? I want to meet you.-_

Soon, I received the answer from Kyoya. The short and simple answer which was so Kyoya.

_-I don't know. I want to meet you too.-_

I smiled sadly. _I should have known about this. I should have known that we couldn't meet each other for a while. But still, I can't stop these feelings of wanting him to be by my side, wanting him to hug me, wanting him to..._

I gripped the sheet.

_I want him. I want to hear his voice. I want to meet him. I want to hug him. I..._

I could feel that the warm tears run down my face.

_Kyoya...I need you. I miss you._

_I'm lonely._

* * *

I had spent the day sleeping on my bed. I slept through the day. The sun had almost set when I woke up. After that, I talked with Dad, Mom and Rosette again. Then, Rosette helped Mom in the kitchen. While Dad kept talking to me about his and Mom's plan for their holiday in the Antarctic.

Right after dinner, Rosette and I went back to hotel. I realized that I looked much paler and the five Vongola Assassin also pointed it out. They asked whether I was okay or not. I told them that I was fine and I was only tired, which was the truth. Crying too much really drains a lot of energy. And the poison didn't help much.

As I settled down on my bed, I sent another message to Kyoya.

_-Kyoya, are you still busy? I really want to meet you.-_

* * *

The next morning, I found that Kyoya had sent me a reply to my message yesterday.

_-I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. I will be busy for the next couple days.-_

I sighed. _Kyoya..._I shook my head. _No. I can't let my feelings get me down. I have to be strong. No matter what, Rosette still needs me. I can't leave her alone. I can't let her feel the way I'm feeling now._

I rose from my bed and readied myself for a shower. And just like yesterday, Rosette came again.

"Tsuna! Where will we go today?" she asked as she walked into my room after I opened the door for her.

"Hmmm...Is there something you want to do?"

"Umm...Well...I think I want to eat sushi."

"You want to eat Sushi?" She nodded. "Well...I know where you can find the best Sushi in Namimori. After I finish showering, we'll go there. Tell the others about it."

"Okay!" She exclaimed. And she walked out of my room.

* * *

Right now, we're in Tsuyoshi-jii-san's restaurant. My five best assassins had already ordered their sushi and they explained about all the sushi to Rosette who now was thinking hard about she should order.

"Umm...All of them are good and appetizing...Tsuna! What will you order?" She looked at me.

"Hmm...I think I will have some ikura, tuna and unagi." I said as I watched Tsuyoshi-jii-san slice the tuna.

"Then, I'll have the same!" she said. I only nodded and watched Tsuyoshi-jii-san while I could hear Lucy tell him my and Rosette's order. He replied excitedly and continued preparing the sushi.

_If Takeshi were here instead of Tsuyoshi-jii-san, he would be the one who would prepare the sushi for us. What is he doing now? I hope that he's okay._ I thought as I looked down on my entwined fingers.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear that Tsuyoshi-jii-san had already served the assassins their sushi. _"__Delicious! The fresh ones are always the best! I'm glad that we came here first in the morning.__"_ Tsuyoshi-jii-san only laughed and thanked Luciano for the compliment. I smiled as I saw the smug expressions on each assassin.

"_Here is yours Tsuna-kun!__"_ I looked at the plate placed in front of me by Tsuyoshi-jii-san. _Tuna._ I looked at Tsuyoshi-jii-san who smiled at me.

"_Thank you.__"_ I ate my sushi in delight. The sushi that is made by Tsuyoshi-jii-san really is the best. And the freshness of the ingredients made it even more delicious. _"__Your sushi is the best, Jii-san.__"_

He only grinned at me as if he had expected it and continued his work, making more sushi for us.

I looked at Rosette who still had a bit difficulty with her chopsticks. "Do you like it?" She nodded while chewing the sushi. After swallowing it, she said, "It's really delicious! I love it. I think I want to eat this sushi forever."

I patted her head slowly and continued with my Sushi.

After I finished eating, I asked Tsuyoshi-jii-san for the bill. While paying it, he asked me _"__Tsuna-kun, where's Takeshi and the others? Doesn't he come with you? It's unusual for you to come without your guardians.__"_

I bit my lips softly. _"__No, Ojii-san, Takeshi and the others are busy right now. I'm sorry that I can't bring them here with me.__"_

"_No need to sorry, Tsuna. You already have a lot on your plate. Takeshi still needs a lot of lessons about work.__"_ he replied calmly while grinning at the thought of his only and too happy go lucky son working hard.

"_Anyway, you should take some rest, Tsuna-kun. Look at yourself, your face is much paler than the last time I saw you.__"_ he added concerned.

I nodded at him. _"I will, Tsuyoshi-jii-san. Don't worry."_ With that, we left the shop.

"Tsuna, where will we go next?" Rosette asked.

I thought, _Where should we go?_

As if knowing what I was thinking, Lucy suddenly exclaimed, "The shopping district!"

All of us eyed the blonde haired girl. She fidgeted as all of our attention was on her, "...Well...if you want to..." We laughed at her. Sometimes she could act so strangely.

"Well...let's go there." I announced. I looked at Rosette, "You may see something interesting there."

"Un! Let's go!"

* * *

Not long after, we reached the shopping district. We took a long time at Tsuyoshi-jii-san's restaurant and it was already 10.29 am. All the shops had already opened. And it's weekend, so the district was filled with crowds. I smiled at myself as I remembered Kyoya's reply to my message a while ago.

_-The shopping street is really crowded. I think I'm glad that you can't come with me or you would..._

_:D Just kidding._

_I still want you to come with me._

_-Or I will what, Tsunayoshi?_

_Well, don't disturb the peace or I will go there and bite you to death._

_I'm sorry, I'm still busy.-_

_I want Kyoya to be with me. But I can't stop him from doing his work._

"_Tsuna-kun?__"_

I turned around to meet the caller. I saw familiar figures._"__Kyoko-chan? Haru?__"_

"_It really is you, Tsuna-kun!__"_ The two girls walked towards me and gave me a hug. _"__It has been a long time. How are you, Tsuna-kun? You look pale.__"_

"_Yes, Tsuna-san, you look really pale. Are you sick?__"_

"_No, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Do I really look that pale? Everyone I've met today said the same thing__."_

They nodded and Kyoko-chan took out a mirror. _"__See? You look so pale, Tsuna-kun.__"_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I_ looked so pale. Not as pale as before, but for someone who has always seen me in a good state would say that I'm really pale._ _"__But, I'm fine. I just need a little rest.__"_

They looked like they were about to protest and before they could argue with me, I tried to change the topic. _"__Anyway, where do you want to go?__"_

Their expressions changed and they answered me, _"__We wanted to go to a cafe for a cup of coffee and a slice of cake. Do you want to come with us?__"_

I almost nodded at it when I heard Rosette's voice coming from behind me; reminding me that I had companions, "Tsuna?" I turned to answer, but the girls beat me.

"_Tsuna-kun, who's this cute girl?"_ Kyoko asked as she examined Rosette from head to toe.

Haru also did the same as Kyoko, but it didn't make Rosette feel comfortable. _"__She is Rosette. I found her in Italy. She...has a bad past, please be kind to her.__"_

They nodded; acknowledging the information, _"__Ohayou! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, I was Tsuna-kun's classmate back then in middle school.__"_

Haru added, _"__And I'm Miura Haru! Haru is also Tsuna-san's friend, but we didn't go to same school__."_

"_Ano...Rosette can't speak Japanese.__"_ I said to them, seeing Rosette's confused face.

So, once again, I helped to translate everything again until the assassins let themselves be acknowledged by the two girls. Once again, I was asked why my guardians didn't come along with me. Kyoko and Haru were persistent that something happened between me and my guardians, but thanks to Lucia, everything was explained to them and leaving some parts in the dark.

After a discussion, all of us went to the cafe; Kyoko and Haru really wanted to go. It was a nice and comfy cafe. We enjoyed the time there. We talked a lot with me, Lucia and Ruby as the translators for the girls. Unexpectedly, they got along very well.

* * *

When it was already 12:00 pm, we parted. Kyoko and Haru went to their own shop. They managed a clothes store in this district and they also told us to visit them later.

We made our way to Nami Mall. Rosette looked around, searching for something that might catch her interest, but found none at the moment. And I could hear that some of my assassins had already made their shopping list. _All of them are really having a lot of fun. Not that I'm not. I do enjoy this trip too, but I feel very different without my guardians. Without Kyoya who always kept me company when I am in Namimori._

At Nami Mall, I just moved along with my assassins because I had nowhere to go at the moment. All I cared about right now was making sure that Rosette enjoys the trip in Namimori.

We had spent three hours for shopping and sightseeing, though it mostly the assassins that were the ones who did the shopping. I could see it from the amount of bags we that we were carrying. The shopping and sightseeing left us to starve, so we walked towards the food court.

While on our way there, I felt sudden feeling of misplacement. And my mind remembered Kyoya. _I don't know why, but right now, I really miss him._ I took out my phone and sent Kyoya a message.

_-I miss you.-_

After the message was sent, I put my phone back in my pocket. Suddenly, my sight blurred a little. I felt dizzy and stopped walking. My chest hurt and I began to cough.

_Why now?_ I remembered that I forgot to take my medicine this morning. Then, I could feel the liquid on my throat. I couldn't hold it anymore and I began to cough blood. I could see everyone's panicked expressions. But my sight blurred even more as the dizziness turned into a great headache. My energy drained and my eyes felt heavy. All I could remember was that I fell into darkness.

* * *

I'm in the middle of darkness again. But, this time I felt warm. My intuition told me to walk forward. So I did. I walked forward while looking around, trying to find a light.

I didn't find a light, but the darkness started to disappear. And my surroundings turned bright until it was only white.

I saw a small orange flame light up beside me. I watched it as the flame radiating a warm yet sad feeling. Then another flame came towards it; a yellow flame. And then a red flame lit up, not far from the two flames. The orange flames dimed a bit. Then purple flames came and not long after, the purple and the orange flames moved away and then disappeared.

The flames came and went. So far, I could sense six flames. One red flame, one blue flame, one yellow flame, two purple flames and one small orange flame. _What is it? Is this a dream or is my hyper intuition trying to tell me something?_

* * *

Right now, there are two flames near him; the orange and purple one. He could sense another purple and a yellow flame not far from them, but he couldn't see it. Then he sensed another purple flame. It felt familiar; the harshness and heat of the flame, the strength of the flame, the unwavering determination. _It's like Kyoya._

The new purple flame stayed beside me for a while until all of the flames gathered in front of me. Then, some of them disappeared. And the strong purple flame stayed beside me again. I really liked the new purple flame. It reminds me of Kyoya. _I miss Kyoya. I want to see Kyoya. Kyoya._

Then, I could feel my surroundings tremble. And the white turned black again. All flames disappeared except for the strong purple flame beside me. It stayed by my side, though sometimes it left leaving me alone in the dark, but it came back soon after and stayed by my side again.

* * *

I felt pain and I couldn't move my body, not even a single muscle. I felt a big and warm hand hold my right hand. It gripped my hand gently. I wanted to grip it back. I tried hard to move my fingers. The hand gripped me tighter. And I tried harder. Finally, I could grip that big and warm hand. I heard someone called my name softly. _Who?_

This time I tried to open my eyes. They felt heavy, but I could open them slowly. The light pierced into my eyes, but I paid no mind to it as I heard that familiar voice I wanted to hear so badly. My eyes had already opened, but my sight was still blurred. I blinked my eyes many times and I could see the face I missed the most. _I feel like I want to cry. He's here. He's here by my side._ "Kyoya." I called him. His grip on my hand tightened again, but not so hard that it hurt me. _I want to hug him. I want to tell him how much I missed him._ His grip loosened a little and I could see a trace of his smile on his lips...As my sight became much clearer, I could see his worried and relieved expression. But, there was something in his eyes that told me something else. "Kyoya?"

His grip tightened again. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked through his gritted teeth. His voice filled with relief yet worry, calm yet angry, happy yet disappointed. It's a complicated sound.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you." I replied to him sadly.

"But it did worry me."

"I'm sorry."

"You have to explain everything from the beginning because I'm sure those subordinates of yours didn't tell me everything."

I nodded. Slowly, with the help from Kyoya, I sat up on the bed. And I began to tell him the truth from the beginning. I thought he would throw some sort of comment here and there or maybe lecture me, but he didn't say anything. After I finished telling him, he still didn't say anything. He looked so deep in thought after I told him. I sighed. Then I saw him shrug his shoulders and look at me. His eyes filled with determination.

"I will go back to Italy…"

_Eh? What does Kyoya mean? Go back to Italy? Does he mean that..._

"...With you."

I widened my eyes. _He...He will be with me. I can stay with him. With Kyoya._ I smiled at him and raised my arms to wrap it around his neck. I hugged him tightly and he hugged back. He circled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Thank you."

He tightened his hug. "For what?"

"For staying with me." He didn't say anything.

I was so happy, so happy that I cried. I cried on his shoulder as my hand gripped his back. He rubbed my back softly and gently ruffled my hair. He places a lot of kisses on my face, his lips tracing my face from my temple to my check. And then his lips found mine. It was just a simple chaste kiss. We looked at each other with our faces separated by a small gap. His eyes drew me in and he began to kiss me again. This time, I kissed him back. Our lips moved in sync.

_**We missed each other. We longed for each other.**_

We didn't need words to tell it. Just by a simple act like kissing, we could tell each other about it. Just by a simple glance at each eye, we could understand it. Just by a simple hug, we could feel it.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't describe Tsuna's feelings very well.

Last time, I promised that this chapter would have a lot of 1827, but the story stretched so far and I had to cut it. So maybe next chapter.

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.

See you next chapter. :D


End file.
